


Love is a Curse for men of the Sea

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Men of the Sea [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boys In Love, M/M, kinda cute, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: The pirate life was difficult, Mark knew that when he signed up for a life at sea. Knowing that didn't make it any easier, especially when he could only see Ethan once a year.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Men of the Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Love is a Curse for men of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A Pirate AU no one asked for

It smelled of salt, fish, and remnants of coconut and bananas that the crew had managed to get a hold of. The sea was calm and although the air felt sticky and thick from the salty ocean, there was always a nice breeze. Mark stood near the helm of the ship looking over the railing and gazing at the sea. This area was known for its nice temperature and sunny weather, which is why Mark found it so strange that the town they were hending to was so small. 

He liked it though. The calm sandy shores, the worn boat docks, the tiny pubs and shops, the people that lived there...

His heart fluttered. Every year they stopped here for one reason, and as the crew finished docking the ship, Mark could see that reason sprinting down the dock at full speed. 

Mark quickly exited the ship, reaching the dock just in time for a browned hair boy to elope him in a hug. Unprepared for the momentum, Mark stumbled back a little, but after gaining his balanced, wrapped his arms around the boy to return the hug. Mark pulled back slightly after a minute, letting his arms remain holding but allowing him to see the younger’s face.

“It’s good to see you, Ethan,”

“I missed you,”

“I missed you too man,”

“You do not get to call me ‘man’ after not seeing me for a year,” he retorted, taking a step back.

“I’m so sorry  _ my love, _ ” Mark bowed dramatically and held out his hand. Ethan rolled his eyes at Mark’s antics and took his hand and yanking Mark back closer to him. 

“I’ll accept your apology for now but I expect you to make it up later,” Gods, Mark forgot how dirty Ethan could be.

“If you insist,” he gave a slight smirk. “What’s changed since I’ve been here?” he tried to push the conversation forward. 

He saw Ethan’s eyes light up, Mark knew certain topics could make Ethan go off for hours, and right now he really wanted to listen to his voice. “Well, first like a week after you left…”

***

There were in a small cavern a little way down from the main stretch of beach. They went there a lot, it was their private place. According to Ethan, he found it when he was eleven and started rumors of wild animals to keep other kids out. So, when he and Mark met each other for the first time, Ethan almost immediately took him here to sit and talk. It was peaceful. The echos of the water bounced off the rock structures, the sand was bright white and soft, and you often could stumble upon fully intact shells or occasionally a nest of turtle eggs. 

They had walked around town earlier, Ethan showing him the new things in town and then both stopping for a drink. They continued to talk as they finally arrived at the cavern then fell into a comfortable silence, leaving them both to their thoughts. 

“I wish I could see you more,” Mark voiced out what had been running through his head, and no doubt Ethan too. He reached out and placed his hand atop of Ethan’s. Unlike Mark’s, Ethan’s hands were soft and almost frail-looking. Mark’s hands were big and rough with a thousand sea days, sword fights, and pillages. 

“I do too, but you can’t leave the ocean, and we both know I can’t leave the land,” 

They fell into silence. They both understood the dangers of Mark’s “job” and why they had to stay the way they were, but it didn’t make it any easier to think about. 

"I have to protect you,” was all Mark could say, not wanting his voice to break.

Ethan reached his other hand over to rest on top of Mark’s to comfort him. “I know,” Ethan’s voice was somber and his face held a sad smile, Mark could tell he was holding back tears. It was hard, seeing each other only once a year. He felt the same pain every day when he would wake up alone, or pass by a cave near the water’s edge, or see people laughing together in small taverns in seaside towns. It hurt. But it would hurt more to put Ethan in danger, or worse something actually happening to him, from being a known associate of Mark. 

Love was a pirate’s greatest weakness out on the sea. A broken heart could ruin anyone, and no sailor was immune. And with a broken man, no ship was more vulnerable. And everyone knew Mark. He was the most rivaled pirate on the seas and had been for years. If it was found he had anyone, no one would hesitate to rip it away from him. Part of what kept him safe was his lack of connection to the world but his crew, no parents or friends but his men and the sea. 

Then Ethan came.

Ethan was the opposite of Mark. Sweet, caring, humorous, but still had a spunk to him. He wasn’t afraid of Mark or seemingly even cared who he was. Ethan liked that he was tall, mysterious, and could pay for drinks. He spent all night joking, he laughed at almost anything and was insanely touchy. 

And Mark, we’ll Mark found it adorable. His crew teased him for it the entire week they were in that town, that he had softened up for a boy who was everything he said he hated. 

Mark never understood love. Maybe it was because he lost his family so young, or from the years hardened by the sea, but he could never wrap his mind around the idea of caring for someone wholeheartedly. How could one willing to sacrifice everything for another person? How could a man die for his lover, give up everything for their happiness and protection?

He got it now. With Ethan, everything made sense. Call it cliche, but it felt like everything in the world happened so that one day they would be allowed to meet. The only fate Mark believed in was the inevitably of one’s demies, but something had to be at play that day. If not for a storm’s damage, they would have never stopped at Solaris; if not for Sean he would’ve never been dragged off the ship; if not for Sean-yet again- getting in a bar fight they won’t have been kicked out and stuck in that measly old pub where he met Ethan. There were a hundred different universes where they never saw each other, but in this one they did. Strange how things liked that worked. Ethan liked to say it was the universe, Mark called it luck with a possible dash of fate. Whatever it was, Mark was glad it did what it did. Sadly, that same luck, fate, or universe also made to rules of the sea and the downsides of choosing the pirate life. 

Ethan let out an audible sigh. He turned his head to look mark in the eyes yet again. “How long are you staying for?”

“A week,”

“Longer than usual,”

“It was a long year,”

“You’ll have to fill me in,” he leaned in for a light kiss, pulling away quickly. 

“I will, but later,” Mark replied, lifting his hand and pulling Ethan in for another kiss. 

***

Stepping on the ship to leave Solaris hurts every time. Each time Mark selfishly wishes it wouldn’t sting his eyes and make his heartthrob pulling away from the dock to a tearful Ethan, but it always does. Lucky for him, nothing sailed near Solaris, most towns were a week’s travel out which gave Mark time to relax after setting sail (though most of the crew would call it sulking). 

Mark stayed in the boat after they docked while the other men left for the town. Aquarin was much bigger than Solaris, growing in popularity from its abundance of festivals and weekly street markets. Mark had been to several of the events over the years, but never really took a massive liking to them, especially now that they have become busier. So, instead, he spent his time on the ship, writing letters to his sources, counting money, and walking the deck, his mind always wandering back to Ethan. 

It would be a year before he could see him again. A year before witnessing his smile again, his laugh again, and his eyes when they lit up with excitement. But what mattered was he would be able to see him again, and on the ship, Mark couldn’t promise him that. 

The year was always long, but Mark could wait a hundred years with the promise of seeing him safe another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more fo this AU, I might not. This was actually inspired by the poem at the beginning which I wrote about a week ago. I've been plugging in some short single plot fics like this, but I enjoyed this one the most so far. It's kinda sad but so am I. School started last week so we'll see if anything happens with fics. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. 
> 
> Love y'all, stay safe


End file.
